


Stubborn as a Cursed Vault

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (more or less), Auror Harry Potter, Bickering, Blink-and-you'll-miss-it Sex In a Haze, Case Fic, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, There's a cursed vault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry and Draco are assigned a case together. Feelings ensue.





	Stubborn as a Cursed Vault

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarryland prompt: **Draco disappears and Harry finds this (see image below). Minimum: 397 words - Maximum: 997 words.** The fic is exactly 997 words long, according to Wordcounter!
> 
> I'm slightly ashamed to admit this prompt sat in my email for _weeks_. I wanna thank FleetofShippyShips, MarchnoGirl and Tepre for giving me ideas, because I was at a complete loss as to what to write — quick disclaimer that this fic is based on Tepre's idea, used with permission 😂
> 
> Also, thanks to Keyflight790 for being such a lovely beta. ❤
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt image:**  
> 

_Case: CURSED GRINGOTTS VAULT no. 831._

_Contents:_

  * _11,560 Galleons._


  * _Medallion (heirloom)._


  * _Unknown cursed object!_



_Assigned Auror: Harry Potter._

_Assigned Curse-breaker: Draco Malfoy._

_First meeting: Monday, 15th March 2004. Second floor, office no. 4._

 

Two very particular words in the paper made Harry squint—made his toes curl, his lungs a little lighter. He strode to the office, threw the door open, heart ready.

Malfoy was there. They exchanged a look, and Harry could see it, behind all the composure in Malfoy's face—fire. Raw, awake, waiting for the challenge.

It'd been too long since they'd worked together.

* * *

 

After weeks of bending over papers until ungodly hours, both of them too stubborn to call it a day; of interrogating the goblins—an unattainable deed, if you asked Harry—and of fighting to get official permission to enter the chambers adjacent to the cursed vault, the day finally arrived to take action.

Harry stood back, watching as Malfoy waved his wand in a pattern, murmuring spells, frowning at the chamber wall. Malfoy was so in tune with his magic his skin had started to glow—a mesmerising golden tone that was sparkling _something_ in the tips of Harry's fingers.

Malfoy glanced at him. “Still letting others get their hands dirty for you, Potter?”

Harry grinned. Bickering with Malfoy had rapidly become one of his favourite hobbies. “You know what to do—you don't need my help.”

Draco huffed. “Then go get me a coffee, if you're feeling so unserviceable here.”

* * *

 

Harry hadn't brought Malfoy a coffee that day. He did, however, walk into their office with two lattes the next morning.

Malfoy looked like he wanted to complain, but he settled for a low, “Thanks,” and a quick, absent-minded smile.

Even though Malfoy wasn't looking, Harry smiled back.

* * *

 

“Are you sure?”

Malfoy looked _ready_ , leaning toward the heavy door, body shaking with anticipation, mind calculating.

Still, Harry brushed his knuckles to Malfoy's hand. “Hey. Are you sure you're ready to do this?”

Malfoy's gaze tore from the door—fixed on Harry's. A nod. “You know what to do.”

Harry nodded back, his mind settling on his job—on the only thing that mattered at that moment.

_Keep Draco Malfoy safe._

* * *

 

They broke into their office the same way they'd broken into the vault—calculating, but instinctive. Every detail setting into place like a puzzle coming together. Everything making sense, but feeling rushed. Unknown. _Dangerous._

Nothing felt real beyond the ache in Harry's groin—the ache in his _heart_ —and the feel of Draco's strands between his fingers, of Draco's lips and tongue under his jaw. Beyond the hazy feeling the exposure to the curse had left in his mind. Beyond the unbearable heat of his clothes, uncomfortable against his skin.

“Take them _off_ ,” he gasped when one of Draco's hands found the collar of his robes. “ _Now_.”

They moved with desperation, looking for more skin, for more places to kiss, to trace. They gasped into each other’s necks, into each other’s mouths, their hands roaming, clutching, scratching.

When Harry came, he was sprawled on the floor of the office—knees up, back curved, fingers pressing at Draco's sides, at his back, at his nape—as though holding on for dear life. Draco finished against the curve of Harry's groin, only a silent gasp, a little whimper, escaping him.

 _'Impenetrable,'_ was Harry's irrational thought as he lay, sated and dizzy, on the rug. _'He's no better than that damned vault.'_

* * *

 

They were ready to make their final expedition. Ready to break into the vault once more, this time in hopes of spotting the cursed object and destroying it. Malfoy had spent days analysing everything he'd discovered on their first entry, sending Harry the results, and now they were ready.

Except they weren't, because Malfoy wasn't there.

Harry paced through the office. He huffed at the clock for mocking him, gave a pile of papers a soft kick and then regretted it.

After stacking them all again, he cursed Malfoy under his breath. He hadn't seen the git since that damned day, and had been both dreading and yearning for this moment—for a chance to talk to him, to clear things out once and for all.

But Malfoy wasn't there.

Harry glanced at the note again. He'd disregarded it at first, but he really had no choice. The goblins were expecting him, and he had to be there, with or without Malfoy.

He grabbed the key to the vault and slammed the door with a huff.

* * *

  

A red light. An explosion. Malfoy's voice in his mind, smirking, saying, _'You know what to do'_ over a game of chess, an innocent memory.

And then darkness.

* * *

 

“Must you get hurt as soon as I turn my back to you for five seconds?” were the words that greeted him when he slowly, painfully, blinked his eyes open to the uncomfortably bright light of the St. Mungo's room.

He glanced around. There was a jacket draped on a chair that he recognised as Hermione's. The smell of Molly's apple crumble filled the air. Standing beside him was Malfoy—arms crossed, eyebrows raised. Hair mussed, eyes dark with fear.

Harry attempted a smirk. “If that's what it takes to make you drag your arse back to my side…”

“ _Potter_.” Malfoy sounded annoyed. _Flustered_. “Concentrate. You almost got killed, you twat!”

“Because you left.” It wasn't a reprimand, it wasn't bitter. It was a statement. Which was weird, because Harry felt everything but okay about it.

“Because we—” Malfoy closed his eyes. Took a deep breath. “ _You_ professionally compromised the case—”

“ _I_ did?”

“—and I had to—”

“Leave me alone to complete the mission? Because _that_ doesn't compromise the case. Look, Draco. Just—don't make excuses. You got scared. You fled. Like you always do.”

“That's _not—_ ”

“And _I don't care_ ,” Harry snapped. “I don't care, because you're here now, and I don't want you to leave again.”

Malfoy gritted his teeth. An angry blush crept up his neck.

Harry smiled, pleased. “Except to go get me a coffee, you unserviceable idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this is an old fic, kudos, comments and bookmarks are still incredibly appreciated! ❤️


End file.
